


Strong Women In Love

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Consensual Touching, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deliberate Badfic, F/F, Fake Angst, Feminist Themes, Heterosexuality Plague, Issue Fic, Kissing, Meta disguised as fanfic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Pretentious, Snark, True Love, bisexuality doesn't exist, consent fetish, flawless lesbian queens, healthy relationship fetish, het is ew, heterosexual relationships are oppressive, men suck, only women are good enough for women, soapbox fic, tw: mako, women are superior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami's lives are perfect now that they're lesbians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Women In Love

"Oh, Korra..." Asami Sato sighed as she cuddled up to her girlfriend. "Aren't you so happy we're lesbians and have no more need of men?"

"I am, Asami. I thought I was straight because _he_ was so good-looking, but he really isn't," Korra said. "You helped me discover my queerness and taught me how much better a woman is than a man!"

It had been a year since Korra and Asami had declared their undying love for each other, sealing them as lesbians and rendering any and all feelings they'd ever had for men obsolete. Mako had been a horrible mistake for them both, a brooding douchebag who'd cheated on each of them and treated them like shit because he didn't know what he wanted. Thankfully, he'd atoned for his sins by remaining single throughout the rest of their adventures. He had no plans to make a woman fall in love with him anytime soon, which was a great relief.

Korra had taken a while to realize just how bad Mako had been for her. Perhaps she might have pre-judged Asami as a spoiled rich girl on her own, but it had been her feelings for Mako and his attachment to Asami that had colored her prejudices. Falling for a man had robbed her of rational thought as well as her own agency; no sooner had she started dating Mako than had the men in her live begun to control her and tell her what to do. It seemed to have a negative affect on other women as well; her mother barely spoke during her reunions with her family, and there was Bolin's poor treatment of Ginger as well as Eska being called "bossy" or "abusive" due to knowing what she wanted.

When Mako's spell over her broke, she realized just how much better her life was without a boyfriend. Men respected her more, her bending was stronger and best of all, she had more time to spend with Asami.

Time spent that would lead to a friendship. Which in time would lead to love. Real love, which didn't place her under a spell and render her helpless but which empowered her, made her stronger and far more independent.

When they returned from their honeymoon in the Spirit World, they came out to the rest of Republic City. Reactions were mixed, and at times their relationship would almost have some problems when Korra would feel defensive or Asami would be depressed.

At first, Asami would have nightmares in which he would try to come between her and her love. This wasn't helped by the people who claimed her and Korra weren't as progressive as they claimed to me. "A feudal lord and her handmaiden," they'd say. Mako was better for Korra, they helped each other out, Asami was spoiled and selfish. Oh, how Asami would weep prettily into Korra's strong boobs for their nasty words.

But by now, their love was so strong and perfect it had overcome all the odds. Even the naysayers agreed they were perfect for each other, that it was the only way things could end properly. Giving them up and letting them be together was the only decent thing Mako had ever done.

"I could never love anyone like I love you," Asami said. "Because you are strong, awesome and flawless and have never once made me feel uncomfortable. You ask for consent before you touch my body or kiss me, and that is important to a woman."

"Naturally," Korra said. "And our lovemaking is pure and un-problematic because we are gentle and in tune with each other. Also, have you noticed that since we've become lesbians we never argue? Arguing in relationships is so abusive."

"Oh, I know! I've seen the way heterosexual couples argue, it's just awful!" Asami shuddered. "Oh, Korra, when will women realize how terrible men are and become flawless lesbian queens like us?"

"Someday, my love," Korra said. "Someday. May I touch your face and kiss your forehead?"

"Yes, you may." So Korra did just that, which led to a kiss on the lips and consensual touching. Later, perhaps they would make love in the most consensual and non-problematic of ways.

Lesbians are pure. Love between women is far superior to love between men and women. The best thing a man can do for a woman is to nobly step aside to let her be gay and to encourage it, while remaining forever alone or falling in love with one of his own gender.

Mako had done the former for Korra and Asami, and their lives were perfect for it.

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have gleaned from this story, Mako is the scum of the Earth. I was so angry when he fell in love with Korra without properly ending things with Asami! It almost ruined the entire series for me, and I was so relieved when they broke up. Having a boyfriend robbed Korra of her agency and individuality, as well as her self-respect. Asami is a healthier option for her because Asami, as a woman, knows how important agency and consent are to a woman. Season 2 was one of the worst portrayals of women I'd ever seen, right down to Korra's mother being forced to keep silent during her scenes. For a while I feared the series would take a misogynistic turn, but thankfully things improved in season 3.
> 
> I also believe Bryan and Mike claiming the girls are bisexual is just a safe cover for the moral guardians. Bisexuality is closer to being straight, which is what stupid cishets think everyone should be. No, Korra and Asami are lesbians. They're in love with each other, will remain so, and are both women. Therefore, no feelings will be had by either of them for men and any feelings they did have for men in the past are a moot point. Especially the "feelings" they were duped into thinking they had for Mako!
> 
> As for Mako, I was pleased to discover he never fell in love again. A man like him could only make someone else miserable, even another man.


End file.
